United States Patent Publication 20070168161 (Vellore), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a “method and system for monitoring and configuring power transmission equipment for use by utility companies. The method and system use independently operating hardware/software platforms to distribute the processing functions of the system. The system consists of a front end manager and a communications manager operating on independent platforms. The front end manager and communications manager communicate via any type of network such as LAN, WAN or even the World Wide Web. The front end manager interfaces to a user and provides a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow the user to configure and monitor power devices. The communications manager communicates with the power devices and passes information to and from the user. The system can have multiple front end managers communicating to multiple communications managers simultaneously.” See Abstract.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,058,524 (Hayes), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses that a “wireless electrical power metering system is provided. A processor having a multichannel power line transceiver, a wireless transceiver, and a power meter attached thereto measures power consumption information on a power line inductively coupled with the power meter. The processor converts the power consumption information into IP-based data, and transmits same over the wireless transceiver. The information can be wirelessly received by a remote monitoring station or transmitted across the Internet for storage, analysis, and billing. The processor generates appliance control signals and generates same across the multichannel power line transceiver to remotely control appliances in response to power consumption trends. The processor provides firewall capabilities, and relays information between a wired or wireless network and a power line network, thereby expanding the size of existing household networks. Further, the processor allows multiple dwellings to be networked using power lines, and households to be connected to the Internet via a power line network.” See Abstract.
United States Patent Publication 20030067725 (Horvath), which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety, discloses a “method and system for monitoring and configuring power transmission equipment for use by utility companies. The method and system use independently operating hardware/software platforms to distribute the processing functions of the system. The system consists of a front end manager and a communications manager operating on independent platforms. The front end manager and communications manager communicate via any type of network such as LAN, WAN or even the World Wide Web. The front end manager interfaces to a user and provides a graphical user interface (GUI) to allow the user to configure and monitor power devices. The communications manager communicates with the power devices and passes information to and from the user. The system can have multiple front end managers communicating to multiple communications managers simultaneously.” See Abstract.